


Checkmate

by seriouslygenulouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this is as good as it gets, Light Angst, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslygenulouis/pseuds/seriouslygenulouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis sit down for a simple game of chess and end up playing several more than planned. Louis wins every time and in turn, Harry manages to complain after every game. But what will happen when Harry’s whining turns into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

“Checkmate!”

Louis grinned triumphantly as he cornered Harry’s King piece. Harry couldn’t win. Even out of the 8, maybe 9 times they had played chess that day Harry just couldn’t win. Louis mentally prepared himself for what he knew was coming, and what never failed to come at the end of each game.

“No! Lou! You cheated!” Harry shrieked, crossing his arms over his chest. Louis closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

“How did I cheat, Haz?” Louis questioned, trying to remain calm and waiting silently for the unreasonable answer.

“You cheated, Louis! Why did you cheat? Can’t you be a fucking good sport and play fairly?” Harry continued to yell. Louis winced as Harry’s voice rose considerably. He huffed in frustration at Harry’s attitude, no longer playfully accusing, but seriously blaming Louis of cheating.

“Harry, I didn’t cheat, I swear. I just…” Louis trailed off, unsure of how to say to Harry that he was simply playing the game and was obviously just better at it than Harry. Somehow he didn’t think that would go down too well.

“You just what, Louis? You were just pulling me along with your little games and then dragging me down so I feel like complete and utter shit because you thought it would be fun? Well I don’t share your idea of fun, Lou!” Harry almost screamed out. It hurt to think that Harry actually felt as if Louis would rope him in like that. He would never even think to do that sort of thing. He had never seen him get this upset about a game before and he didn’t want to see him like that anymore.

“Haz, I didn’t cheat. I’ve honestly been playing the game, just as you have been. Besides, do you even have any proof?” Louis tried to reason with Harry but in the end getting nowhere.

“I don’t need proof, Louis! I know you an—“

“Then you should know I wouldn’t do something like that, Harry!” Louis hollered, finally letting his anger take a hold of him. “Fuck, it’s just a game, Haz, you don’t need to act like this.” He finished, bringing his voice down to barely a whisper. He got up, turned swiftly on his heel and walked straight out of the room, leaving Harry sitting in the middle of the lounge, his face showing no signs of emotion.

It’s strange to think how an innocent board game can escalate so quickly into a fierce argument. Louis had only wanted to play a few rounds of chess with his boyfriend; nothing more, nothing less. Obviously, Harry thought otherwise.

\---

It was the next day and currently Louis was sitting at the kitchen bench eating a slice of slightly overcooked toast - not that he was admitting to burning it, of course. He and Harry had not yet made up over their little fight from the previous afternoon, neither of the boys wanting to admit that they were in the wrong. Louis still thought the whole thing was completely unreasonable and that Harry should apologise for being childish, but he of all people knew that Harry was far too proud for that, especially considering he lost all dignity after Louis defeated him in _chess_.

“What did you turn to ashes this time, Lou?” Harry grumbled as he moped into the kitchen, only clad in boxers and a pair of obnoxiously bright socks that Louis remembers buying him for his birthday once. The thought made Louis smile, although only momentarily.

“I didn’t burn anything, for your information, Harry.” Louis stated nonchalantly, hoping Harry wouldn’t notice the almost black corner of toast still between his fingers.

“Then why is your toast the colour of Zayn’s hair?” Harry rebutted.

Dang it.

“Fuck off, Harry, the usual master chef of the house was off snoring his brains out so what was one to do?” Louis replied, his sarcastic tone obvious. He was still a bit put off from yesterday, and the fact that Harry still hadn’t apologised was really getting to him. Louis had the thought in his mind that Harry would sleep it off and come to his senses that morning, but apparently not.

“For crying out loud, Louis, have you still got that stick up your ass? I thought you’d be passed this by now!” Harry accused, leaving Louis dumbfounded, as he stalked straight out of the kitchen towards their bedroom, probably to get dressed. Moments later Louis could hear him stomping down the hall towards the front door of their flat.

Anger bubbled up inside Louis at the thought of Harry fleeing at a time like this, not even letting Louis get a word in. _Harry always has to have the last say, doesn’t he?_ Louis thought to himself, before rushing down the hall towards Harry, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him round to face him.

“Let me go, Louis! I don’t want to talk to you right now!” Harry barked out, avoiding eye contact, before trying to turn away again.

“No, Harry, this is unfair! You can’t just leave. Running away doesn’t solve anything!” Louis reasoned, rage still churning in his mind.

“Well, it lets me get away from you!’ Harry bellowed, finally breaking free from Louis’ grip and marching out the door to the flat they both shared. The harsh slam of the door was enough to snap Louis out of his mortified expression, causing the tears that had welled up in his eyes to finally fall. However, it seemed as if Harry had taken all of Louis’ anger with him, the loss of his presence a bigger burden to bear than the petty irritation he so desperately wanted to expel.

Louis couldn’t comprehend how Harry could be that angry at him. What did he do wrong? Surely this couldn’t still be about the day before; it was only a goddamn game of chess!

As Louis wandered aimlessly back into the kitchen, he spotted the last bite of his toast sitting on his plate in the middle of the bench. Louis picked up the plate in a sudden rush of despair and slammed it against the wall, pieces shattering all over the tiled floor. Every emotion was swarming through Louis’ mind, becoming unbearable as he slid down the side of the bench, head in his hands and tears flowing freely.

“Please come home, Harry.”

\---

It was an hour later when Louis heard the door softly click shut. He was still slumped on the kitchen floor, surrounded by broken china and crumbs, too miserable to even get up, let alone clean the mess he had made. At least the tears had stopped.

Footsteps slowly approached the kitchen, as if moving any faster would disrupt the peace that had so thankfully fallen over the small flat. Louis breath hitched as he heard the footsteps getting closer, finally coming to a stop at the kitchen doorway.

A small gasp escaped Harry’s lips as he took in the sight before him: his little Louis curled up amongst smashed debris. He looked the most vulnerable Harry had seen him in a long time, no doubt a result of their previous exchange of words, a result of Harry’s words.

“Oh Lou…” Harry breathed out. Louis didn’t dare look up at Harry as he crossed the kitchen to where he was sat, immediately crouching down beside him and pulling him to his chest. Louis clung desperately to his shirt, warmth radiating from him even after his voyage out into the wintery morning air. Louis tried so hard to be angry at Harry, but he couldn’t help being hard on himself instead. If only he hadn’t rubbed his glory in Harry’s face yesterday, if only he hadn’t let his insignificant frustration get the better of him, if only he hadn’t burnt the goddamn toast!

“Harry, I’m so sor—“

“No, Lou, I’m the one who’s sorry. I should never have gotten so upset with you for being better than me at a stupid game, and I should never have yelled at you. But my biggest mistake was walking out on you, and I am so, so sorry I put you through that.” Harry uttered sincerely, moving so he could look into Louis’ sad, blue eyes, “I hope you can forgive me.”

“Harry, of course I forgive you! I can never stay mad at you for long, anyway.” Louis earnestly declared, “Oh, and sorry about the plate, I guess the toast was a little burnt.”

Harry gently chuckled at his boyfriend’s stupidity, before pulling him up and into a bone-crushing hug, placing soft kisses in Louis’ slightly bedraggled hair.

“I love you, Harry.” Louis spoke softly, pulling away from the hug before bringing Harry’s lips to his in a tender but desperate kiss.

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, pulling back slowly to once again gaze into Louis’ eyes, not once breaking eye contact.

“Wanna go watch a movie?” Louis questioned in hopes of just snuggling with his boyfriend for the rest of the day, a way of relieving the quickly dissipating tension that once hung so thickly in the air.

“I have a better idea. Go wait in the lounge.” Harry demanded before rushing off into their bedroom. Louis looked after him quizzically but patiently obeyed, walking into the lounge room and settling himself onto their dinky, old couch. Dinky and old, but _theirs_ none the less.

Moments later Harry returned, watching Louis’ face cautiously as he brought something over to the small coffee table in front of the couch. It wasn’t until Harry had placed the chess board in front of him that Louis finally realised what Harry wanted to do.

“Harry, no—“

“Rematch.” Harry announced assertively.

“Harry… We can’t afford to—“

“Rematch.” Harry stated once again, clearly not willing to back down. Louis looked at the hopeful glint in Harry’s eyes; he never could resist that look.

“Fine.” Louis huffed out, uncertain of the possible outcome, which wasn’t looking good if the result of their last round was anything to go by.

Harry grinned broadly as he set up the pieces on his side, Louis carefully doing the same; ready to pull out as soon as Harry said it was a joke. He didn’t.

They began the round, nerves building up in Louis’ stomach with every turn, while concentration laced itself over Harry’s features, determination racing through his veins. It wasn’t long before Harry’s satisfied grin returned, wider than ever. Louis’ jaw dropped, completely dumbfounded at the scene he saw in front of him. _How?_ He thought to himself, while also silently thanking the Gods above. He was about to express his utter disbelief before he was cut off.

“Checkmate!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote, so I apologise for any mistakes (as this was unbeta'd), but I thought it was about time that I share my writing.
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
